


Baby, You Look Good in Everything

by rotten_goddess



Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but without porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_goddess/pseuds/rotten_goddess
Summary: It was wrong for Kiyoomi to let his boyfriend do his laundry... now he was being made to wear thatinterestingpiece of clothing Wakatoshi found in his basket earlier.—Day 2 of #UshiSakuWeek
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSakuWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Baby, You Look Good in Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ayt. I’m late again but here’s my second contribution! For second day, I chose the Roommates AU prompt and I can’t help but make it quite nsfw.

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s allowance as a pro-athlete was more than enough to sustain him, but a bit of savings from sharing an apartment instead of paying a hefty amount of monthly rent for a house too-huge for his own comfort could never hurt. And he wasn’t sharing the apartment with just anyone. It was with the Ushijima Wakatoshi. _His_ Wakatoshi.

They started dating only three months ago but they have know each other for years. In fact, Wakatoshi must have known everything about Kiyoomi by now. His eating habits, his warm ups and cool down routine, his favorite band, even his preferences in disinfectants. _Everything_ , including the embarrassing little secret he had yet to consider sharing to Wakatoshi but was out in the open now.

He really shouldn’t have let Wakatoshi do his laundry. Welp, too late for regrets, he guessed. Wakatoshi had already seen the sexy lingerie he wore the other night when he masturbated to the thoughts of his boyfriend fellating him. He didn’t mind Wakatoshi seeing his boxers, but him finding out about his kink of wearing panties is a different story. 

Again, too late for regrets. The lingerie was already washed clean, bright white and neatly folded on top of the pile of dark-colored tees and sweat pants when Wakatoshi entered his room to tease him and talk him into wearing it again. Wakatoshi didn’t bother leaving the room when Kiyoomi started stripping himself. He simply turned around to preserve an element of surprise. 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat for attention when he was done. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, face on fire and body burning from how hot his boyfriend looked at him. He swallowed. Even with his eyes focused on the foot of the dressing table, he was sure Wakatoshi was holding him in heavy-lidded gaze, olive-green orbs boring a hole into him, or maybe into the tiny piece of fabric that did so little in covering his member. In fact, his cockhead was already peeking out of it. The mere thought of displaying himself like that for Wakatoshi had made him hard.

The thong was open-crotched, too. Wakatoshi only needed to order him in his hands and knees and he’ll have the easiest access to his pink, little hole. The idea shot a cold shiver down his spine, making him arch his back, jutting out his chest as if presenting his hard nipples.

“You are so beautiful, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi commented, voice low and sexy, and god Kiyoomi felt like coming from how erotic the compliment sounded. He loved the way his name rolled from Wakatoshi’s tongue. Curse that deliciously long and wet and _talented_ tongue. 

Kiyoomi let his hand crawl behind his neck, feeling his blush deepen. The AC was turned on and he wore nothing but that little pair of panties, yet he was feeling hot. His body continued to burn. He ached for Wakatoshi. He wanted his large, calloused hands all over him, wanted his lips against his skin, his weight on top of his body. 

“W-Wakatoshi-kun,” was his weak whisper. 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you touch me?”

As if on cue, Wakatoshi walked closer and sat himself at the edge of the bed, on Kiyoomi’s right. Kiyoomi let out a moan when Wakatoshi placed a hand in the small of his back. He planted soft kisses along Kiyoomi’s shoulder blade, up his sexy neck, tracing his jaw with the tip of his tongue until his lips could rest against Kiyoomi’s sensitive earlobe. Wakatoshi’s hand continued to caress Kiyoomi’s back in a circular pattern, fingers breaching under the lacy garter of the panties. He kissed and licked and sucked on his ear, hand dipping deeper inside Kiyoomi’s little piece of cover. 

Kiyoomi was angling his ass so it was easier for his boyfriend to tease his hole. He touched his cock, hard and erect and was in no way able to hide underneath his panties. He searched for Wakatoshi’s other hand, guiding it over his thigh.

“Here... touch me here, too,” he said, only his voice was weak and breathy and pleading rather than demanding. Wakatoshi obeyed nonetheless, and Kiyoomi started to melt from his magical touch. His hand was so warm. So good. 

Kiyoomi groaned when one of Wakatoshi’s thick finger entered him, back arching from the little burn. His finger was dry, so was his hole, and Kiyoomi longed to suck his digits until they were soaking wet with his saliva.

“You wore sexy panties often?”

Kiyoomi swallowed his gasp, face turning another shade of red at how hot Wakatoshi’s breath was over his ear. “No,” he said, hearing the need in his own voice. “It’s embarrassing and they don’t really look good on me.”

“You look good in everything, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi argued, breathing every warm syllable in his ear. He sounded equally needy, finger digging deeper in the younger’s tight hole. “But you look best without anything on, with only my cock shoved deep inside you. Screaming my name. Begging me to devour you.”

“W-Wakatoshi-kun...” came another breathy moan. How could his boyfriend, the ever so quiet and composed and dense Ushijima “volleyball idiot” Wakatoshi, be so good at making him melt? It was not fair. To have only his knees turn jelly, his guts stirring in pathetic anticipation. He wanted his man to feel good too, but Wakatoshi must have been eating his brain at some point that his mind always turn into a blurry cloud of white whenever he was _this_ close. 

Kiyoomi let out a sudden scream, more surprised than pained, when Wakatoshi added another thick finger inside him. The stretch was good, the burn slow. There was definitely pain at the lack of lube but Wakatoshi had his ass memorized. He knew exactly where his prostrate was, feeling it just a little bit to give him pleasure, but not enough to make him see stars. 

Kiyoomi turned his head, body shifting a bit to face Wakatoshi’s, moaning his boyfriend’s name near his parted lips. Wakatoshi was blushing, eye lids heavy with lust and olive-green orbs shining with need. His hand clenched over Wakatoshi’s shirt, and his cock twitched at the reminder that only his body was getting exposed. He wondered how hard Wakatoshi had become for him down there, how tight of a tent his sweatpants had turned into. God, he so wanted his fat cock inside of him!

“I want to come,” Kiyoomi confessed, free hand guiding Wakatoshi’s over his unattended cock. Wakatoshi fisted his cock gently, long fingers wrapping easily around the girth. Wakatoshi crashed their lips, teeth clashing and tongues scrambling out of their mouths to meet one another. Kiyoomi moaned into the kiss, biting Wakatoshi’s lower lip hard when a third finger was pushed inside him. Wakatoshi wasn’t teasing his prostrate anymore. He was pushing, crushing it underneath the pad of his adept fingers.

Kiyoomi continued to moan, pushing his hips to find pleasure from both his front and backside. Wakatoshi let him rut into his hand, swallowing his lovely moans as he ground himself to orgasm. 

When Kiyoomi felt too much, he let his head fall over Wakatoshi’s shoulder. He wanted to continue chasing his edge but Wakatoshi had started abusing his hole. He was better stretched this time, it still hurt, but the pleasure was overtaking him as his entrance become more spongy than reluctant. 

Wakatoshi rained his temple with soft kisses, biting or licking the tip of his ear, whispering his appreciation of the perfection that was Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi’s insides stirred at how sexy Wakatoshi’s voice was against his ear, how smooth the embarrassing praises come out of his mouth.

_You are so pretty, Kiyoomi._

_I am so lucky to have you._

_Always be mine, Kiyoomi._

_Don’t let anyone else see you this way._

_Let me see your beautiful, cumming face._

And they were too much. Too much that he started seeing stars, voice pitching at the intensity of his orgasm. He couldn’t remember when he started straddling Wakatoshi, but his shirt was now painted with his cum. He was still catching his breath when Wakatoshi kissed his forehead, gently laying him down the bed eventually. 

“I’ll get you a towel,” he said, lifting himself off the bed. Kiyoomi watched him walk out the door and to the direction of their shared bathroom. 

He did feel sticky, his abdomen had its share of his release. But if it’s Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi didn’t really mind being dirty. 


End file.
